


The perfect match

by kalime80



Series: My Drarry poems [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalime80/pseuds/kalime80
Summary: Harry musing about Quidditch and relationships.





	The perfect match

It started with a game. I played the Seeker

for seven years, training my eyes to follow

your trail of gleaming gold, my body tense

toward the telltale glint of light upon you

heart leaping, broomstick lifting, swelling need

to reach you, touch you, catch you, to etch myself

deep down into the memory of your flesh

One day your flight collided with my mouth

and the fluttering wings under my hands

were your eyelids, the silver butterflies

of your quickening pulse, your beating blood

rising under pale skin, flickering flare

of every precious metal in your gaze

when you opened to me, closing the game

Both in Quidditch and life, same rules apply:

you are my Golden Snitch, therefore I win


End file.
